Żołnierz
|BfN = }} :Może chodziło ci o Foot Soldier Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Żołnierz to klasa pojawiająca się w serii Garden Warfare i Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville. Należy do drużyny Zombie i w BfN ma przypisaną rolę Ataku. Posiada przeciętną ilość punktów zdrowia. Klasa jest świetna zarówno do bezpośrednich ataków, jak i do strzelania na odległość. Warianty Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Zamaskowany Snajper *Superkomandos *Generał *Dowódca Czołgu *Arktyczny Żołnierz *Lotnik *Centurion Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 *Zamaskowany Snajper *Superkomandos *Generał *Dowódca Czołgu *Arktyczny Żołnierz *Lotnik *Centurion *Strażnik Parku *Żołnierz Nurek Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The Foot Soldier Zombie is always in the fight - armed with an array of the latest Zomboss tech he doesn't understand, but still manages to operate thanks to his Zomboss Academy Training. His speciality is taking out rooted Plants, claiming high ground via his rocket jump, and counting things. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Żołnierz zawsze jest w ogniu walki - uzbrojony po zęby w najnowszą technologię Zombossa, którą nie bardzo rozumie, ale jest w stanie używać dzięki szkoleniu w akademii. Specjalizuje się w eliminowaniu zakorzenionych roślin. Opis w menu (Bitwa o Neighborville) Rola: Atak Żołnierze to bardzo wszechstronni napastnicy. Mogą strzelać z dużej odległości, dawać osłonę lub eliminować największych wrogów za pomocą ZPG. Broń główna: Miotacz Z-1 Szybkostrzelny śrut szturmowy. Moc specjalna - Potrafi strzelać z ZPG podczas używania rakietowego podskoku. Wygląd Żołnierz jest uzbrojoną wersją klasycznego Zombie. W związku z tym jest średniej wielkości. Tak jak większość Zombie nie posiada nosa oraz brakuje mu większości zębów. Porusza się lekko pochylony i kuśtykając, z uwagi na przekrzywione nogi i skrzywiony kręgosłup. Ulepszenia *''Szybka przeładowywarka'' - szybsze przeładowywanie 250px|right *''Wichajster od amunicji'' - więcej amunicji *''Twardsza amunicja Zombossa'' - większe obrażenia Umiejętności specjalne Seria Garden Warfare = *''ZPG'' - wielka rakieta, która bezproblemowo powali każdą roślinę *''Rakietowy podskok'' - umożliwia przedostanie się na wysoko położone punkty na mapie *''Chmura smrodu'' - trująca chmura gazów, zadająca obrażenia przeciwnikom; ogranicza również pole widzenia w obrębie jej działania *''Multirakieta'' - wystrzeliwanie czterech rakiet; zadają mniejsze obrażenia, ale można zmieniać kierunek wystrzeliwania obracając się *''Rakietowy przeskok'' - umożliwia pokonywanie szybciej większych odległości *''Chmura supersmrodu'' - chmura trujących gazów; zadaje większe obrażenia od podstawowej wersji, ale działa krócej |-|Battle for Neighborville = *''Chmura supersmrodu'' - Rzuć bombę gazową, która blokuje pole widzenia wrogów, ale nie twojej drużyny. *''Rakietowy podskok'' - Skocz wysoko w powietrze. *''ZPG'' - Wystrzel wybuchową rakietę. Strategia Seria Garden Warfare Żołnierz nadaje się zarówno na snajpera, jak i do bezpośrednich ataków. Przydatne jest jednoczesne skakanie i strzelanie do przeciwnika w celu dezorientacji. Gdy gramy jako snajper, najlepiej wybrać sobie miejsce do strzelania w miejscach, gdzie można się dostać tylko przy pomocy Rakietowego podskoku lub Rakietowego przeskoku. Zapewni nam to ochronę przed przypadkowym wpadnięciem w pułapkę, np. wpadnięcie na Kolczatkę. Również miejsca snajperskie powinny zawierać osłony w postaci kominów, spadzistych dachów, ścian itp. W ten sposób możemy osłonić się przed wrogim ostrzałem. Zdarza się, że znajdziemy się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, np. zacznie podkopywać się pod nas Pożeracz. W takiej sytuacji należy wykazać się cierpliwością i poczekać na zbliżającego się Pożeracza. Jednakże nie może być on za blisko, bo gdy zaczniemy uciekać, on zdąży nas złapać. Jeśli wyczujemy już odległość krytyczną, używamy Rakietowego podskoku, by przedostać się w wyższe miejsce lub Rakietowego przeskoku, by odskoczyć na większą odległość. Jak uciekniemy, nigdy nie odwracamy się plecami w stronę przeciwnika, bo nie zdążymy nawet zaatakować. Bitwa o Neighborville (uzupełnić) Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest to najczęściej wybierana klasa przez graczy w drużynie Zombie. *Żołnierz prawdopodobnie uczęszczał do akademii w Zomburbii, która została później zaatakowana przez rośliny w drugiej części gry. en:Foot Soldier Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Klasy zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Klasy Ataku